Lo Que La Luna Solo Puede Ver
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: No lo controla, la maldición exige una sangre que nunca ah probado, o por lo menos una pizca de sangre común. Todo se trata de sangre y ella lo entiende. Existe la víctima perfecta y el sediento perfecto. (U.A). Calificación: M por Sangre.


**Lo Que la Luna Sólo puede Ver.**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _ **No lo controla, la maldición exige una sangre que nunca ah probado, o por lo menos una pizca de sangre común. Todo se trata de sangre y ella lo entiende. Existe la víctima perfecta y el sediento perfecto.**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Me inspire en la canción de Slipknot 'Killpop', pienso que es perfecta para para esto. Más notas al Final.**_

.

Era difícil. Era la jodida manera más difícil de hacerlo. El había dicho que lo controlaría, pero la sangre le hervía, simplemente no podía con ello. No lo soportaba y cuanto más luchaba por mantener a la bestia que tenía en su cuerpo, pareciera que el animal se lo comía por dentro.

Podía sentir y oler en sus manos la sangre, el ser dentro de el reclamaba sangre igual a la suya. Si la tenía cerca existía la ansia de enterrar las uñas y rasgar su piel. Beber lo suficiente, o por lo menos tener unas cuantas gotas.

Se sentía más enfermó de lo que era antes.

Leona no lo podía ver así. Ella había creído que sería capaz de controlarlo. Leona había tratado de ayudar a calmar la sangre que lo quemaba por dentro. Ella no sabía lo difícil que era. La bestia reclamaba sangre y cada vez era más difícil no darle lo que pedía.

Una flama color violeta salió de sus manos y con un gruñido incineró la mesa donde se encontraba apoyado. Iori no quería hacer lo que el monstruo le decía. Siempre odio lastimar a las personas. En especial a ella. No podía ni debía tocarla.

Pero el Animal dentro de el se moría de sed, necesitaba estar alimentado para que el estuviera bien, mucha sangre clamaba para estar lleno, tampoco importaba ya el tipo de sangre, sólo quería beber. Pero lo más cercano era ella y lo peor fue que Leona tenía la sangre favorita. Ella ya no importaba ahora.

Sus manos formaron puños y rompieron en cristales las ventanas del lugar. El dolor se hizo presente en sus nudillos y causando entumecimiento en ambos brazos. La sangre hizo un charco en el suelo, podía sentir el humo por lo caliente que estaba. El se agachó y la lamio. Parecía un cachorro abandonado en busca de agua. No, peor. Un maldito zombie deseoso de carne. Pero el no era un zombie, un zombie no tenía conciencia, un zombie ansiaba la carne más que la sangre, el necesitaba la sangre. Pero ya no sólo ansiaba unas cuantas gotas, eran litros ahora. La maldita bestia adentro quería más.

"¡Iori!" Leona grito y entro a la habitación.

Su boca se movió con desagrado y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Ella se agacho junto a el y acaricio su cabeza.

"Corre. Por favor" Susurro Iori.

Sus rápidas y agresivas respiraciones hicieron que sintiera su corazón salir.

"No puedo con esto. Tienes que irte." El dijo sin poder mirarla.

El monstruo no tardaría en controlarlo. Ella era presa fácil si el perdía la batalla interna. Con un solo movimiento ella estaría muerta.

"No puedo hacerlo" Dijo Leona, negando con la cabeza.

Ella nunca huyó del peligro. Se supone que el sujeto que está delante de ella necesita ayuda. Y ella probablemente moriría a causa de el, por negarse a abandonarlo.

Iori sabía que era estúpido. La odiaba por estar cerca de el. Y la empezaba a amar por nunca dejarlo caer.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Leona Dijo en voz baja y suave.

Ella apartó el fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro empapado de sangre, para ver bien su cara.

"Dime. Iori, por favor" Dijo Leona casi con una súplica.

"Estoy perdiendo el control" Las palabras parecían salir con un gruñido.

Como en esas películas de terror, donde a algún sujeto lo posee algún demonio. Pero no era una película de Terror.

En verdad era un demonio.

"El quiere sangre. Necesita sangre. Ansia y se muere por sangre. El necesita la tuya" Dijo Iori y está vez las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Leona no dijo nada. Miro su rostro con lástima. Ella no lo dejaría así, ella lo entendía y no lo abandonaría.

"Te entiendo" Leona acaricio su rostro y removió algunas cuantas lágrimas de su cara.

"¡Entonces aléjate!" El grito y Leona nunca antes lo había visto más roto.

Iori lamio sus propios labios, sintió el liquido en su lengua y si la bestia antes estaba ansiosa. Ahora quería mas y estaba por salir.

"No lo soportare por mucho" Dijo Iori Susurrando. Su propia voz le daba miedo.

"Sólo un poco" Leona se apartó de Iori y se puso de pie.

Leona miraba fijamente al paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana rota. Iori vio sus ojos y podía jurar que observó a sus ojos volverse rojos por un momento.

"Trata de descansar. Sólo un poco de tiempo es suficiente."

El estaba tan fuera de si, que no vio venir el golpe que recibió en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Leona sabía que dejarlo noqueado era la mejor opción. Así no existiría problema. Sólo un poco de tiempo era suficiente. Ella más que nadie lo sabía.

(0)

"Iori"

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parecer el cielo ahora era oscuro. Su visión viajó a la habitación donde se encontraba tendido, sus manos se encontraban vendadas y el estaba limpió de sangre.

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo Iori acariciando la parte donde le dolía la cabeza.

Estaba seguro que había sufrido un golpe en el cráneo por la forma en le dolía. Ella le había dicho que descansará, lo había hecho, lo que no sabía era en que ayudaba eso. Pronto el demonio volverá a reclamar sangre.

"Tenías que quedarte quieto de alguna manera." Leona dijo y se acercó lentamente a el.

Iori detectaba que su voz era suave, no había vacilación al acercarse a el, aunque sabía que ella mantenía la alerta a lo máximo.

"No funcionará por mucho tiempo" Iori se paró de la cama y estuvo de frente a ella.

"Eso lo sé" Leona dijo, paso sus manos por el cabello rojo de el y acaricio su rostro.

Leona se separó de el, camino a un lado de la cama donde Iori había estado acostado y le arrojó una chaqueta de cuero color rojo. Iori la tomo dudando y recibiendo un extraño abrazo de ella.

"South Town, hoy antes de la media noche. Ryuji Yamazaki. El sujeto sufre demencia, exportador de drogas y armas. Asesino en serie y es buscado por el mundo. Es imposible de capturar porque no reunimos las pruebas suficientes. Estoy segura que es culpable de mucho y más de lo que se dice." Leona se había separado y ahora lo miraba como si fuese lo más normal posible.

Iori la miro confundido y negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo..."

"El animal que llevas dentro quiere mi sangre. El tipo comparte el mismo tipo que tu y yo. Llena su sed con uno de nosotros y terminaremos con todo esto. El merece morir, haz un favor, no sólo a ti, si no a todos y mátalo." Si Iori estaba sorprendido no lo demostró.

Pero al escuchar la palabra sangre, el demonio que vivía dentro estaba despertando, sus palmas desprendieron fuego violeta y sus uñas se alargaban unos centímetros.

"Desapareció de mi porque mate a uno de los nuestros. Mate a mi padre cuando era niña. Dije que te ayudaré y lo haré. No importa si tienes que matar a un loco para calmarte por dentro, no te dejaré perder el control." Leona camino y le dio la espalda.

"No vale la pena cambiar tus ideales por mi." Dijo Iori con un sentimiento de culpa en su mente.

Leona no era así, ella siempre vio la justicia por delante de todo. Leona nunca actuó por mano propia por mucho que la persona lo tuviera merecido. Ella lo hacía por el. Si antes se sentía enfermó, ahora era muchísimo peor.

"Mate a mi propio padre para librarme de esto. Si no me dolió cuando lo hice. ¿Qué te hace pensar que un desconocido que lo tiene merecido me hará lamentar?" Leona dio una sonrisa tan sombría que pensó verse a el mismo en un espejo.

"Estoy seguro que no lo quisiste hacer. No valgo la pena para que hagas esto" Iori la miro sin emociones.

Quería decirle que ella no era así, que era diferente, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos con las personas. Además, el monstruo poco a mucho ya reclamaba su salida.

"Tal vez. Pero por primera vez conozco a alguien que está tan afligido como yo. Lo haré porque me siento identificada y algo en mi quiere protegerte. Ese hombre no tiene remordimiento a diferencia de nosotros, tu y yo no queremos matar. Ese tipo si y lo mejor es que este muerto. Si lo matas harás dos favores a todos." Leona no parecía vacilar al hablar, era tan naturales sus palabras y sin pizca de remordimiento.

Iori solamente la miro, después de unos segundos, tomo la cabeza de ella y la acercó para que unieran sus bocas. Después de varios meses en intentar controlar a su demonio y ella ayudándole se sintió atraído por ella. Si antes la mujer le gustaba, podía decir que se estaba enamorando de ella.

"Te arrepentirás por esto más tarde" Respondió Iori después de alejarse de ella.

Leona se quedó callada tocándose los labios, lo miro y no tenia nada que decir.

Iori se puso la chaqueta, miro la palma de sus manos y observó como las flamas que emanaba de ellas adquirieron un color más oscuro. Era una advertencia de que el Demonio no tardaría en apoderarse de el, no dijo el tampoco nada y sin mirar atrás, salió de la casa donde estaba, empezando su cacería.

(0)

Las noches de invierno siempre fueron frías, la luna llena iluminaba sus pasos, la bestia que era quien lo controlaba ahora lo mantenía cálido. Los gruñidos eran como los de un lobo con rabia.

El color rojo era lo único que lo distinguía. Su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando a la vista un solo ojo inyectado de sangre. Se ocultó entre la oscuridad de la noche, tantas noches fueron su refugio que se sintió en casa. La oscuridad y la luz de luna siempre fueron sus compañeras.

El tenía un solo objetivo ahora. Esta vez no asesinara a cualquier persona para saciar su sed temporalmente. Esta noche el se limpiaba de la maldición. Iba a exprimir la mas mínima gota que pudiera.

Se detuvo detrás de uno de los postes de luz, había llegado al lugar donde los delincuentes se reunían para hacer negocios. Su mirada observó a unas pocas personas a su alrededor, lo vio. Era un sujeto de casi dos metros de estatura, vestía de negro y en su rostro no había más que la sonrisa de un psicópata.

"Ryuji Yamazaki " Dijo Iori acercándose y hablando lo más falso posible.

"Iori Yagami. Su mujer me habló esta tarde para reunirnos por negocios, me pregunto. Un hombre como tu. ¿En qué estaría interesado?" Yamazaki soltó una carcajada que hubiese espantado a cualquier persona.

Pero Iori no era cualquier persona, en este momento estaba más hambriento que nunca.

"Lo hizo. Existe una muy especial, pero no debe de hablarse aquí. Nadie puede oír." Dijo Iori lamiéndose los labios.

Si otra vez estaba sorprendido, no lo supo, nunca en su vida había intercambiado palabras con sujetos así. Nunca le importaron, el demonio dentro actuaba por sí solo.

"Me han dicho que eres una persona peligrosa. No más peligroso que yo, guía el camino." Dijo Yamazaki

Iori contuvo al demonio de actuar en ese momento, el monstruo estaba siendo retado y poniendo en duda su ferocidad, quería reclamar la sangre del individuo y con el olor que emanaba era más que imposible controlarse. Estaba rugiendo y sediento.

Iori y Yamazaki caminaron en silencio rumbo a un callejón oscuro no muy lejano. Ninguno dijo nada, mientras Yamazaki tenía esa maldita sonrisa enfermiza en su cara, Iori quería enterrar las uñas en la garganta y exprimir cada mililitro de sangre.

Cuando estuvieron cubiertos por la oscuridad, Iori desató al Animal dentro. Lo tomo por el cuello, hizo crecer las uñas de sus manos y encajó cinco puntas en el cuello de Yamazaki. Sin intercambiar más palabras, sin dejar a Yamazaki defenderse, las afiladas uñas rasgaron el tejido y arrancó de golpe la tráquea de Yamazaki. Iori, o más bien, el demonio observaba fascinado como la sangre salpicaba su rostro y bañaba a Yamazaki en un rojo delicioso. El rostro y cuerpo de Yamazaki se movían con tanta violencia, sus ojos se abrían con como si tuviera miedo, pero el ya no tenía miedo, una alma como lo fue Yamazaki no debería de tener miedo. Iori podía sentir como el monstruo de Yamazaki se desvanecía, siendo asesinado y borrado por otro igual a el.

El Demonio Rugió como un lobo a la luna llena, olio y saboreo la sangre que salpico los alrededores de su boca y también sus dedos. Lamio, chupo y bebió la sangre que se expandía por todo el suelo, y por último, tomo cada gota de sangre que salía del cuerpo sin vida del sujeto.

El Demonio se calmo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre. No tenía que hacerlo nunca más.

(0)

Tomo la ruta más corta y llegó a casa. Su mente se había vuelto en blanco desde que volvió a ser el. Abrió la puerta y vio como ambas manos no vacilaban al tocar el pomo de la entrada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Leona saliendo de entre las sombras.

"Como nunca me eh sentido" Respondió Iori tranquilamente y mirando sin emoción sus manos.

Leona se acercó a el y unió las manos con las suyas, entrelazado sus dedos. Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo, no sin antes Leona apartar el cabello que cubría su otro ojo. Ninguno dijo nada y después ambos se besaron, para Leona este era el segundo beso en toda su vida, para Iori se sentía como ninguna otra boca.

"No se que pasa después de esto" Dijo Iori separándose de ella, buscando la respuesta en el mar de ojos de Leona.

"Se acabó, tienes otra oportunidad." Respondió Leona juntando la frente y nariz con el.

Eso era verdad, era libre del tormento que lo había hecho alejarse de todos. Tenía una oportunidad y todo gracias a ella. Ella tenía la respuesta, Leona lo había salvado traicionando lo que ella era.

"Déjame tenerla contigo." Dijo Iori inhalando su dulce aroma y no el olor de la sangre.

Quería compensar lo que había ocasionado, ella se merecía algo mejor, de eso estaba seguro. Una persona como ella no merecía a alguien como el. Pero sabía que el era de ella y ella de el.

"Te encontré sin buscarte. Si eso es lo que queremos. Esta bien" Leona Susurro enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Iori.

El ya no quería beber su sangre, ya no, sólo tenía el deseo de estar con ella. Y vivir para complementarse, dos personas como ellos estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Quise darle un ambiente oscuro a esto, tal vez no lo suficiente pero me gustó el resultado.**_

 _ **Si Yamazaki no pelea o intenta atacar a Iori, es porque particularmente el es un asesino, por lo tanto no tiene la misma ansia que Iori. Sentí que era bueno aclarar eso.**_

 _ **Déjame saber que piensas.**_

 _ **Un abrazo.**_


End file.
